Insomnia
by 90FC3C
Summary: Crazy things can happen when somebody in the Izumi household can't sleep. Quick one-shot I wrote in the middle of the night.


**A/N: **I just wrote this in 1 and a half hours in the middle of the night out of sleeplessness.

* * *

_4:13 AM_

_Satte-shi, Saitama-ken, Japan_

Konata moaned as she gave up on trying to sleep. She had been gaming into the early hours of the morning, but even after that, she still couldn't get to sleep. She glanced over at her computer desk and eyed the orange and flashing green light, belonging to her monitor and computer respectively.

Konata quietly slipped out of bed and crawled over to her desk. The creaking from her chair as she sat in it was the first thing to completely shatter the silence, but it would be far from the last, despite her efforts to be as quiet as possible.

Her lazy right hand moved towards the computer's power button and pushed it in, causing a sound which, in that silence, might as well have been gunfire. The roar of the fans were quickly accompanied by the high-pitched ringing of the monitor and the sound of a static charge building on its glass surface.

_'Ugh,'_ Konata said silently to herself, _'I should really invest in an LCD sometime.' _She used her arm to shield her eyes from the ever-brightening screen, as the computer sat patiently on the aqua-blue login screen. Konata's eyes eventually adjusted to the light, and she typed in the password that the machine had been waiting for. The screen faded to black and obediently brought up her Haruhi Suzumiya wallpaper, which matched a poster that she had on her wall not even a meter away.

Konata's eyes scanned her desktop for something to do, which brought her to a chat client. She knew of a channel that always had at least someone online, no matter what time of day or night.

_**konakona joined #kalounge  
__[Bot] (konakona) I'm not interested in normal greeting messages (￣^￣)ゞ  
__[akixkenta] Hey Konata! ( ^ω^ )  
__[takuchan] hey Izumi, didnt expect to see you on this late  
__[konakona] hey Aki! (^-^)/  
__[konakona] well, a little insomnia hit I guess f^_^;) hey Fujiwara-kun  
__[konakona] I bet sensei will give me a good pounding tomorrow lol  
__[takuchan] the hell? isnt corporal punishment banned?  
__[konakona] yes lol  
__[akixkenta] Oh, is that Kuroi-sensei? I remember your stories about her (≧≦) lol_

The conversation went on for a good ten minutes before Konata was distracted by a thud coming from her left.

^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^

Yutaka groaned, having been awoken by falling face-first into her carpet. She was still more-than-half-asleep, the carpet only served to irritate her forehead, and her mouth was dry as hell. On top of that, she had a light headache.

She figured that everything would be better if she had a drink, so she stood up and approached the door. The mechanisms in the door handle made noises that sounded like they should have been deafening in that silence, and the hinge creaked with the volume of fireworks with every centimeter that the door moved. Yutaka walked towards the kitchen, being careful to avoid the creaky spot on the hallway floor and not to trip on the stairs in the dark.

She arrived in the kitchen and turned on an overhead light. She had to shield her eyes from the blinding brightness at first, but they didn't take long to adjust. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass. Setting it down on the counter, she suddenly spotted a figure in the reflection on the microwave door in front of her. Had she just walked in on a burglary? The intruder seemed to have noticed her, but if she was quick enough, she could possibly save herself. Her heart started to race as her eyes darted around the room, looking for something to defend herself with. Her search found a kitchen knife sitting in the sink, waiting to be washed. As swiftly as she could, Yutaka grabbed the handle and spun around, holding the knife at the intruder.

Konata's heart skipped a beat when she saw the blade of the knife being held at her, and she flinched and took a couple steps back. Yutaka retracted the knife and froze there with a look of guilt on her face, realizing that she had just held her older sister figure at the end of a knife.

"Yu-chan, you scared me for a moment," Konata whispered.

However, Yutaka didn't reply. She just stood there, frozen. Konata, looking concerned, stepped forward and gave her a hug. "Come on, it was an accident, no need to be ashamed." She released Yutaka from the hug and have her a very older-sisterly kiss on the forehead, making Yutaka blush.

"Sorry, onee-chan... and... thank you."

"For what...?"

"For reminding me... no matter how much of a spaz Uncle Soujirou is, or how much of a geek you are... you still both love me." The two of them wrapped it up with another hug.

Of course, Yutaka didn't realize she was still holding a knife.

"Ow!" Yutaka exclaimed, having cut her fingertip in the hug.

Konata simply smiled. "You know, you can be a bit of a spaz as well."

"Konata, this is no time for jokes! Go get a bandaid or something!"

"You're right," Konata replied with a chuckle.

**END**


End file.
